my student
by baekgihun
Summary: Kris harus selalu menahan ereksi nya setiap mengajar./ "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"/"apa peduli ku? Kau masih bisa bermain solo atau pergi ke bar dan mencari wanita murahan yang siap untuk dimasuki"/KRISYEOL'S STORY.


**MY TEACHER?**

 **WARNING: YAOI FANFIC, MS TYPO, RATING M UNTUK MESUM**

 **MAIN CAST:**

 **KRIS 25 TAHUN**

 **CHANYEOL 17 TAHUN**

 **DISCLAIMER: CERITA MURNI MILIK SAYA! CAST PUNYA KELUARGA NYA**

 **BAEKGIHUN PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tidak pernah berfikir kenapa ia akan berakhir bodoh di tempat ini. Daun mahon yang berguguran dan melayang di udara mejadikan pemandangan yang menarik bagi lelaki yang mulai beranjak 25 tahun itu. Sesekali teguran ia berikan pada sekumpulan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sedang ia diami saat ini. Namun seperti nya teguran nya tidak mempan pada 'mereka'. Kursi yang sedang diduduki nya ia tarik lebih mendekat pada badan nya menyandarkan ke belakang kursi kayu itu.

"Park Chanyeol duduk di tempat mu" jari tangan nya ia regangkan sedikit. Murid yang baru ia sebutkan nama nya meringis, ia hanya memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah nya.

"Aku hanya sedang meminjam buku catatan, pak" kris menghiraukan balasan namja tinggi yang masih berdiri itu, ia membuka buku tebal di depan nya dan bola mata nya melirik ke sana sini saat ia membaca isi buku itu.

"Ck, guru itu" chanyeol melenggang pergi dari tempat awal nya berdiri menuju bangku nya sendiri dengan wajah yang masam.

"Baik lah, kerjakan hal 45 dan kalian kumpulkan di pertemuan selanjut nya" kris beridiri dari tempat duduk nya. Mata nya ia pandangkan ke seluruh ke yang sedang ia ajarkan. Sudah 1 tahun ke belakang ia mengajar di sekolah ini sebagai guru matematika. Dan berbagai macam kejadian ia alami di dalam kelas ini maupun kelas lain nya. "Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini"

"Baik, pak" sebuah jawaban kompak dari dalam murid di kelas itu. Seorang namja di bangku paling belakang menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat. Kepala nya menempel di meja tempat nya, ia masih tidak di terima sebelumnya ia telah di tegur guru matematika yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu.

"Saya tidak terima tugas yang terlambat" chanyeol menghiraukan ucapan yang berstatus sebagai guru nya. Mata nya terpejam karena tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang menimpa nya. Chanyeol kembali membuka mata nya. Ia lihat beberapa murid berdiri dari tempat mereka. Murid-murid itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Seperti nya jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh nya dan berjalan ke menuju pintu keluar kelas. Sebuah suara mengehentikan langkah nya. Ia berdecih saat waktu pulang nya akan terlambat. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk, mata nya melihat seorang lelaki berjas dengan tatapan ke arah nya sekarang.

"Temui saya sebentar" lelaki tinggi sebagai guru itu melangkah kan kaki nya keluar kelas. Di tangan nya sebuah tas bertengger manis ia genggam. Wajah nya menggambarkan ekspresi datar.

"Astaga, aku ingin pulang! Yach orang itu" chanyeol meninju udara dengan perasaan kesal. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan tidur siang setelah sampai di rumah nya. Tapi guru itu malah menggagal kan nya karena permintaan untuk menemui nya. Ck!

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja yang hampir sama tinggi nya sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor. Langkah kaki mereka yang berbeda menjadi kan jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh. Dua namja berpakaian jauh berbeda itu memasang wajah yang berbeda juga. Namja yang di depan dengan wajah pokus nya ke depan dan namja yang sedikit di belakang sesekali mengumpat sambil mengacak rambut nya dengan prustasi.

Suara pertemuan alas sepatu dengan lantai saja lah yang menggiringi jalan mereka. Tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" namja yang berjas menarik tangan namja yang berseragam dengan cepat. Langkah nya ia percepat walau di belakang nya seseorang yang ia tarik sedang berteriak protes.

"Yach, pak! Jangan menarik ku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" kris masih menggenggam erat tangan chanyeol. Kepala nya ia balikan ke belakang. Ia lihat chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah marah. Namun ia tidak peduli dan kembali menghadap ke depan seraya melanjut kan langkah nya.

Kris menarik tangan chanyeol dan mendorong nya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki bilik-bilik di dalam nya. Di dalam ruangan yang biasa orang sebut toilet itu, kini dua orang namja tinggi saling bertatapan. Aura mencengkam menyelimuti toilet yang biasa nya bersuhu dingin itu.

"Apa maksud bapak membawa saya ke sini? Jika ingin membicarakan nilai yang tidak tuntas dari ketentuan bisa di tempat lain,ck" namja yang lebih mudah bersandar pasrah di salah satu pintu toilet. Kris mengunci gerakan chanyeol dengan menempatkan kedua tangan nya masing-masing di samping tubuh murid nya itu.

"Apa aku setua itu bagi mu?" Chanyeol ingin menganggukan kepala nya namun saat di lihat nya tatapan guru nya itu ia bermaksud lebih baik diam saja. "Jika bapak ingin aku membersih kan toilet, baiklah"

Kris mendekatkan wajah nya pada namja yang sedang di himpit nya itu. Sebuah kecupan ia berikan pada namja yang lebih muda tepat dibibir, sekedar ingin memperingati nya bahwa dihadapan nya saat ini bukan lah seseorang yang sedang main-main.

"Berengsek! Apa yang kau lakulan?" Chanyeol berontak dalam kedua tangan kris. Ia tidak terima telah di lecehkan oleh guru nya ini. Habis sudah kesabaran nya pada orang yang sudah mengajar di kelas nya setahun kebelakang ia. Dihukum chanyeol masih bisa menerima nya. Tapi kecupan tadi membuat amarah chanyeol cukup meledak. Menurut nya tidak sopan, saat seseorang mengecup bibir nya tiba-tiba.

"Selama setahun ini aku menahan ereksi kering setiap kali mengajar di kelas mu" kris mencoba menahan lebih kuat chanyeol di dalam himpitan nya karena murid nya itu masih memberontak. Ia menatap tajam ke arah nya namun dihiraukan oleh murid nya yang sedang menolehkan wajah nya kesamping.

"apa peduli ku? Kau masih bisa bermain solo atau pergi ke bar dan mencari wanita murahan yang siap untuk dimasuki" kris berdecih sambil mendekat kaki nya pada chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepala nya dan sedikit menunduk. Sebuah bisikan ia berikan pada chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal yang kau bilang itu sementara di kelas yang ku ajar ada seorang murid memiliki pantat yang slalu memanggil-manggil untuk di masuki oleh penis ku?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepala nya kembali dan menatap kris dengan tatapan aneh.

"Siapa?" pertanyaan yang membuat kris semakin mengaitkan kaki nya pada chanyeol. "Seseorang yang ada dihadapan ku"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir chanyeol. Ini bukan kecupan seperti sebelum nya. Ini adalah ciuman penuh nafsu dari kris. Chanyeol bergerak memberontak saat ia merasakan bibir nya penuh. Namun kaki nya sedang di kaitkan yang membuat nya sulit bergerak. Ciuman kris lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan. Tangan chanyeol mengudara lemas, Ia sudah cukup lelah memberontak karena.

Kris yang melihat reaksi chanyeol terbilang biasa dan tidak membalas perlakuan nya mulai berinisiatif menggigit bibir merah itu. Sebuah teriakan membuat nya tersenyum dalam hati. Tanpa membuang waktu kris melesakan lidah nya ke dalam mulut chanyeol.

Tangan nya yang dirasa nya menganggur mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing chanyeol satu per satu. Namja yang lebih muda mulai memberontak kembali saat ia merasa kemeja yang ia kenakan terlepas. Namun karena pergerakan kris yang cepat menahan pergerakan yang slalu di lakukan nya membuat nya selalu berakhir kembali dalam himpitan guru itu.

"Ahhh" chanyeol merutuki suara yang keluar dari mulut nya yang masih dilahap oleh kris. Tangan kris sekarang menjelajahi perut rata nya yang sudah tidak terbalut kemeja seperti sebelum nya.

Lidah kris yang seperti nya tak ingin kalah dari tangan nya yang sedang menjelajahi perut chanyeol mulai ikut menjelajahi goa milik chanyeol. Lidah nya ia lesakan masuk ke tenggorokan namja yang lebih muda. Lenguhan kembali terdengar di telinga kris, membuat nya semakin bersemangat untuk menyetubuhi murid yang telah menarik perhatian nya slama satu tahun ini. Kris memutuskan tautan bibir nya. Ia kembali menatap chanyeol yang masih dalam himpitan nya.

"Kau gila, brengsek" kris mengindahkan perkataan chanyeol yang sedang mengumpat di sela-sela ia mengambil pasokan oksigen untuk di paru-paru nya.

"Ssshhh" desahan chanyeol kembali terdengar setelah kris menghisap tepat di persimpangan leher nya.

Jilat, hisap, gigit.

Tangan kris yang sedari tadi menahan pergerakan chanyeol kini melingkar manis di pinggang namja itu. Leher chanyeol masih menjadi korban pemberian tanda dari kris. Ia menyudahi kegiatan itu setelah dilihat nya sebuah tanda merah keunguan tercetak jelas di leher putih chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman puas terpatri di wajah nya "kau milik ku"

Kris melepaskan celana chanyeol tergesa-gesa karena ia yakin namja itu pasti akan memberontak kembali.

"Ya! Apa lagi yang kau-"

Ucapan chanyeol terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah lidah menyapu batang penis nya. Tubuh telanjang nya ia lihat di depan kaca panjang dalam toilet yang memperlihatkan kegiatan kris sedang berjongkok sambil memasukan penis nya ke dalam mulut guru nya itu.

"Hentikan nngh" kris makin menghisap kuat penis chanyeol, tangan namja ber jas itu tercengkram di kedua paha nya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya saat merasakan gigitan dan hisapan yang tidak pernah di bayangkan nya itu. Ia mencoba menahan semua suara-suara aneh yang di keluakan nya namun selalu berakhir gagal dan membuat kris mendengar semua nya. "Ahhh fasterr ssh"

Kris kembali tersenyum dalam hati saat ia mendengar permintaan chanyeol untuk mempercepat hisapan nya pada penis yang bersarang dalam mulut nya saat ini. Ia menerima permintaan chanyeol dengan senang hati. Hisapan demi hisapan dengan tempo cepat ia berikan pada batang milik murid nya itu.

"Aahhhh aaahhhh" desahan keras chanyeol luncurkan saat kris memainkan buah zakar nya dengan jari-jari panjang nya. Ia merasakan dua bola kembar nya dimainkan oleh namja yang di bawah nya sekarang. Sensasi hisapan dan gerakan jari kris di penis dan dua bola kembar milik nya benar terasa seperti sudah tidak menginjakan tanah. Chanyeol merasa mengudara saat ini.

"Aku keluar ahhhh" badan chanyeol melengkung ke depan saat ia mengeluarkan semua cairan yang bergejolak dari dalam perut nya. Kris yang masih membenam kan penis chanyeol dalam mulut nya, menerima semua cairan kental yang di keluarkan chanyeol. Ia menelan semua nya tanpa peduli rasa amis yang terasa di lidah nya.

Kris merasakan sesak di bagian bawah nya saat melihat keadaan chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh telanjang, penis yang terlihat lemas dengan ujung nya mengeluarkan sisa air mani setelah klimaks pertama nya, wajah yang memerah serta bibir membengkak yang sedikit terbuka.

Semua pakaian yang membalut tubuh kris sebelum nya ia lemparkan jauh-jauh ke sudut toilet. Sekarang ia berdiri dengan tubuh atletis tanpa balutan pakaian dengan sesuatu di bawah sana yang mengacung keras. Chanyeol yang melihat nya berusaha menahan penis nya yang mulai berdiri kembali. Seakan-akan pemandangan di depan nya saat ini adalah sebuah alarm yang bisa membangun kan penis siapa saja.

Kris mengambil sabun cair yang terletak di atas wastafel di toilet. Cairan berwarna hijau di sela jari-jari nya itu ia oles kan pada batang nya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu semua berperasaan tidak enak. Ia tidak sepolos itu jika mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan kris setelah ia mengoleskan cairan itu.

"Berani kau memasuki ku, ku hajar kau!"

Ancaman chanyeol dihiraukan oleh kris. Ia kini mendekat ke arah murid nya itu. Tangan nya ia cengkram kan pada bahu chanyeol. Penis nya sekarang mengacung di antara paha chanyeol. Melihat chanyeol yang memberontak ia putus kan untuk menghabisi bibir merah di depan nya.

"Mmmhhh mmmhh" teriakan tertahan dari chanyeol menggema di toilet yang tidak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali mereka. Penis kris perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kaki panjang chanyeol dan di sematkan di pinggang nya. Ciuman kris berubah menjadi lumatan seiring mulai masuk sepenuh nya batang nya ke dalam lubang sempit chanyeol.

Chanyeol pasrah saat rasa panas dan perih menjalar dari bawah tubuh nya. Ini baru pertama kali ia dimasuki. Chanyeol ingin berteriak saat penis kris melewati dinding lubang nya. Namun bibir guru nya itu mengunci nya dengan lumatan dan gigitan yang membuat nya lupa diri akan sensansi nikmat yang tak pernah di rasakan nya ini.

Kris melepaskan ciuman nya, membiarkan chanyeol mengambil udara setelah sebelum nya ia merasakan murid nya itu kehabisan udara. Tanpa ampun kris memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentak, tidak seperti tadi perlahan demi perlahan. Hentakan keras itu di balas dengan desahan chanyeol yang menggema. Beberapa umpatan ia kembali lantunkan di sela-sela desahan nya itu.

"Fuck" kris meracau merasakan penis nya terasa di isap keras oleh lubang sempit chanyeol. Cairan sabun tadi membuat menjadikan nya lebih mudah untuk menghujam lubang chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongakan kepala nya ke atas akan sensasi sebuah penis yang tertanam di dalam lubang nya. Dua tangan nya ia cengkram kan pada bahu kris. "Ahhh sakit"

Kris kembali menciumi bibir chanyeol selagi namja yang lebih muda mendongakan kepala nya. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama tidak menjadi kan kendala untuk kris meraih kepala chanyeol. Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelum nya di mana hanya ia lah yang mendominasi kedua bibir yang bertemu itu, kali ini chanyeol membalas lumatan yang di berikan kris. Tidak mau kalah, kris memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut chenyeol. Yang diterima sopan oleh sang tuan rumah. Kris membiarkan penis nya tertanam disana untuk sementara waktu tidak bergerak. Ia lebih memilih kegiatan bibir nya karena merasa chanyeol membalas nya. Lidah mereka bertarung saat bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ahhh mmmhhh" kris sedikit memaju mundur kan yang di bawah sana dengan tempo lambat yang dibalas erangan tertahan dari chanyeol. Lidah mereka bahkan masih saling melilit satu sama lain. Kris yang ingin mendengarkan desahan sexy dari suara bass chanyeol memutuskan kembali tautan mereka. Benang-benang saliva menggantung di antara jarak mereka, entah itu milik siapa.

"Nngghh ahhh" kris mulai menaikan tempo maju mundur nya. Badan chanyeol ikut tersentak saat kris menghentakan keluar masuk milik nya dalam nya. Tangan nya yang menggantung di udara ia dekat kan pada penis merah muda milik chanyeol. Ia genggam batang itu dengan kuat dan kemudian mengurut nya dengan tempo teratur. Kaki chanyeol lemas merasakan semua perlakuan kris pada nya saat ini.

"Kau gila nngghh" suhu dalam toilet itu kini makin memanas dengan beberapa desahan basah yang menggema di dalam nya. "Sebut nama ku"

"Persetan" kris menghujam lubang chanyeol dengan keras karena merasa perintah nya di hiraukan oleh murid nya itu. Tangan nya juga ia lakukan untuk mengocok milik chanyeol agar memberikan sensasi menakjubkan.

"Ahhhh krissh" tangan chanyeol ia cengkram kan makin kuat pada bahu kris. Rasa sakit lubang nya dan nikmat kocokan kris membuat chanyeol melayang di mereka berhimpitan yang membuat suara aneh tersendiri. Suara decitan pertemuan kulit yang basah karena keringat mereka sendiri. Suhu di ruangan itu semakin panas.

Beruntung lah mereka karena sekolah sekarang dalam keadaan sepi. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga sebelum nya kris sudah mengunci toilet itu dari dalam. Siapa tahu ada yang masuk dan melihat keadaan mereka saat ini.

Chanyeol merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh dalam perut nya. Ujung penis nya sudah mengembang seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam nya. Lenguhan panjang chanyeol keluarkan saat ia menghadapi puncak dari semua ini. Kris pun tak mau kalah dari chanyeol, ia menyembur kan banyak sperma saat puncak nya yang membuat lubang chanyeol penuh dan terlihat sedikit berceceran di paha namja yang lebih muda.

"Ahhhh" chanyeol kembali melenguh saat kris melepaskan tautan di bawah mereka. Kris terkejut saat ia mengeluarkan milik nya sebuah cairan lain ikut keluar dari lubang chanyeol. "Kau seperti gadis perawan"

"Menyebalkan" chanyeol menolehkan wajah nya ke samping, tidak ingin melihat wajah guru nya itu. Lubang nya masih meninggalkan rasa perih, namun ia tidak peduli dan berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan dimana pakaian nya tergeletak disana. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian nya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kaki nya ia angkat sedikit karena rasa perih yang masih menjalar di pertengahan pantat nya. Kris mengankat bahu nya tidak peduli dan ikut mengenakan jas yang tergeletak namun berbeda sudut dengan letak seragam chanyeol.

"Aku membenci mu" chanyeol berusaha membuka pintu toilet itu, namun ia sadar bahwa tak akan berhasil mengingat saat kris memasukan kunci nya di dalam saku celana jas mya sebelum nya. Baju nya sedikit keluar dari tempat semesti nya. Persetan dengan baju yang tidak rapi setelah jam sekolah usai sejam yang lalu pikir chanyeol.

kris terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam saku nya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi seperti sebelum nya. Tangan nya memutarkan kunci itu dengan tatapan ke arah chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah masam nya.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong sekolah nya dengan langkah sedikit mengangkang. Ia ingin berlari sebenar nya, namun karena perbuatan guru nya itu membuat nya menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran untuk berlari, pasti akan membuat rasa nyeri serta perih di lubang nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kris mengikuti nya dari belakang dengan sedikit berlari kecil karena ia sedikit lebih lambat keluar dari nya. Sebuah senyuman dari kris membuat chanyeol semakin ingin menghajar habis-habis orang di samping nya ini. Tangan nya sudah ia layangkan ke arah wajah kris namun ia turunkan kembali setelah melihat wajah namja yang lebih tua memasang senyuman super tampan bagi siapa pun yang melihat nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja sedang berjalan di lapangan sebuah sekolah. Beberapa daun berguguran di hadapan kedua nya. Perbedaan status terlihat jelas diantara mereka dengan pakaian yang di kenakan tidak kontras. Seseorang berjas dengan sebuah tas kerja ia genggam di samping kanan, dan di sebelah nya seseorang berseragam tidak rapi dan sebuah ransel terkait di sebelah tangan kiri nya saja.

"Aku akan mengusulkan perbatalan pertunangan ini dengan eomma" ucap seseorang bername tage park chanyeol dengan tulisan hangeul di sebelah dada kiri nya. Gaya berjalan nya sedikit aneh karena ia melangkah kan kaki nya ragu-ragu. Beberapa ringisan terdergar setelah ia melangkah kan kaki nya sedikit lebar.

"Kau slalu menolak setiap aku meminta nya" balasan namja yang di sebelah nya membuat nya berdecak sambil sedikit menggigit bibir nya. Lapangan yang cukup luas ia lewati sedikit membuat kaki nya pegal, ia memutuskan menghentikan gerak kaki nya dan berbalik cepat ke arah seseorang di sebelah nya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan nya di sekolah kan? Di toilet sekolah? Ck memalukan" keadaan lapangan yang sepi membuat sedikit suara chanyeol mengudara di sekitar tempat itu. "Tidak sabaran"

"Bisa bayangkan mengajar di sebuah kelas dan slalu melihat pantat yang memanggil-manggil untuk dimasuki? Dan masalah nya itu adalah milik tunangan mu yang slalu menolak untuk berhubungan seks" kris, namja yang berjas mengangkat tangan nya keudara dan menahan sebuah tangan yang mendekat pipi nya. Umpatan dari tangan namja yang sedang di tahan nya yang mengatai nya gila di hiraukan begitu saja. "Setidak nya biarkan aku lulus sma, tuan wu"

"Apa aku bisa menjamin lubang mu itu tidak akan di masuki oleh orang lain sampai kau lulus sma?" Angin sepoi menerpa wajah kedua nya. Rambut coklat chanyeol yang sedikit panjang bergerak searah angin yang berhembus.

"Aku tidak semurah itu" chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan nya yang masih di genggam oleh kris, guru matematika dikelas nya yang berstatus sebagai tungangan nya slama setahun ini. Kris masih kokoh menahan tangan namja yang sedang mulai memberontak gerak nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan semua tatapan mesum di sekolah ini yang mengarah pada mu?" Kris memajukan tubuh nya pada chanyeol, ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah seseorang yang ia sayangi beberapan tahun ke belakang. Chanyeol bergerak mundur karena wajah nya hampir bertabrakan dengan wajah kris.

"Aku bisa mengatasi nya dengan mengatakan bahwa tunangan ku akan mengamuk bila mereka macam-macam pada ku" senyuman tulus tergambarkan di wajah nya saat telinga nya menangkap perkataan chanyeol. Jari-jari nya ia longgarkan sedikit dalam genggaman nya pada chanyeol. Namja yang lebih muda mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap namja yang sedang membalas menatap nya.

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dengan latar belakang sebuah gedung sekolah dan daun-daun yang bertebangan di udara menghiasi pemandangan di sekitar nya.

Ini lah lucu nya hubungan antara seorang murid dengan guru nya yang saling terkaitkan sebuah ikatan pertunangan. Selama setahun mereka menyembunyikan hubungan ini dengan bersikap layak nya seorang guru dan murid. Walau sebenar nya sekali-kali perkelahian kecil terjadi antara kedua nya slama menjalani peran guru-murid. Namun bukan lah menjadikan masalah yang besar menimpa mereka. Biarkan waktu yang membongkar semua yang telah mereka sembunyikan dalam peran mereka sebagai guru dan murid di sekolah ini.

"kau terlihat seperti menggoda ku"

"tidak"

"lihat pipi mu memerah"

"ku bunuh kau"

"murid mana yang berani membunuh guru nya sendiri?"

"aku membenci mu, tuan wu"

"aku lebih mencintaimu, nyonya wu"

"kau gila"

"ya! Jangan lari lubang mu bisa lebih sakit"

"KAU MEMALUKAN"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

MIND TO REVIEWS READERS?


End file.
